juntos
by ScarletTbow
Summary: razones,preguntas y respuestas,¿como podrian saber que pasara en el futuro?orokabu


Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos son de Masashi Kishimoto, de ser así ya habrían pasado varias cosas

Las frías luces de las pantallas de computadoras iluminaban los lentes donde descansaban los ojos del medico,"que avances tienes para mi?"pregunto malvadamente su amo, que estaba detrás del joven abrasándolo delicadamente ,con sus blancas manos.

Juntos todo el tiempo, cada día era lo mismo, no lo podían evitar, todo era silencio, fantasías que ambos compartían, pero jamás esperaban que alguna ocurriera, los sentimientos te hacen débil, ellos sabían que se sentían atraídos uno al otro, que se amaban.

"no te gustaría verlos??"Kabuto se reía pervertidamente mientas decía su respuesta, Orochimaru un poco enojado y excitado a la vez respondió acorralando a Kabuto contra el teclado" acaso olvidas quien es el que hace las preguntas?",...la misma rutina de siempre, hacer preguntas para probarse...sus manos se paseaban lentamente junto a su lengua por la cara y cuello del medico.

"orochi-maru-sa-ma,mas..."decía con placer mientras sentía el roce de ambas caderas, la ropa impedía el contacto directo, desesperadamente ambos se quitaban los trajes entre si sintiendo el calor del otro.

Orochimaru le quito los lentes y le soltó delicadamente el cabello plateado a su querido sirviente, la temperatura estaba aumentando,"ahh...orochi-ma-ru-sama...en serios son tantos sus deseos de ver mis "habilidades"?"decía mientras bajaba y saboreaba la blanca piel, terminando por ver a su amo desde abajo, Orochimaru solo quería ver como era su sirviente en la realidad.

"anda Kabuto-kun demuéstrame tus avances, acaso no era eso lo que querías?",...se veía una sonrisa sincera...preguntaba Orochimaru acercando al medico mas cerca, esas preguntas solo eran pretextos.

"mmm,es-ta de-licio-so,orochima-ru-sama..."su boca paralizada debido a que el salado y exquisito liquido blanco recorría sus labios, Orochimaru quería mas,...razones ,hasta ese momento ninguno parecía tenerlas...

"Kabuto, anda, no seas tímido",ambos entendían, e inmediatamente Kabuto utilizo sus manos para causar mas placer en el mayor , saboreaba y sentía cada gota que bebía...sus mentes insistían que eso era solo por placer, que no tenia valor.. Kabuto comenzó a pasar su lengua por la punta del miembro de Orochimaru, ayudándose con sus manos sentía que los sentidos de su maestro ya estaban al limite.

"Kabuto , detente, quiero que te agaches, quiero apreciarte, y tocarte..."a Orochimaru no le bastaba lo anterior, ahora, quería abrazar a su "indefenso" Kabuto, acercándose, tocaba delicadamente los hermosos glúteos del medico, un gran frío sintió cuando su maestro lo hacia gemir ,este mismo frío de pronto se convirtió en calor, Orochimaru se adentraba lentamente, y saliendo para volver a entrar. Los movimientos de caderas eran fuertes, dolorosos, pero era extraño, se podía sentir amor.

El momento glorioso los excitaban mas, el fluido penetraba en el joven, facilitando la entrada, los gemidos se hicieron cada vez mas fuertes, las pálidas manos acariciaban el pecho y la entrepierna del joven.

El suelo frió que recibía a ambos, un grito se escucho en aquel momento,"aagg!-SI!-CON-MAS-FUERZA!"los gritos pedían mas, el joven ya tenia demasiado, pero insistía en mas, ambos se detuvieron al mismo tiempo, los mismos sentidos que estaban siendo llevados a prueba, fueron los mismos que le causaron casi un colapso a Kabuto. Ambos insistían en mas, Orochimaru también estaba afectado...decidió continuar, solamente por los gemidos, por el dolor por el placer, las horas pasaban, y ninguno quería parar, las garras heladas de las frías manos blancas se aferraron al medico con fuerza, cayeron al suelo gotas de sangre, lagrimas, y ese preciado liquido blanco que a ambos impulsaba a seguir ,no pudieron resistir, cayeron al mismo tiempo, estaban durmiendo, pero a pesar de todo pedían mas, Orochimaru pudo entender por que Kabuto es diferente.

Llegaba el amanecer...una pregunta verdadera..."Kabuto, ¿Por qué estas a mi lado"pregunto el viejo,...una respuesta real..."por que a tu lado soy feliz", allí estaban los dos, botados en el suelo, abrazados, como siempre...

Lugar random: entiendan es mi primer fic, y estoy pensando en continuarlo, lo lamento por las fallas ortográficas y todo eso (no se, pienso que soy una "aberración" a la escritura T.T)


End file.
